


The Air Around Us

by Beingforgottenagain



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beingforgottenagain/pseuds/Beingforgottenagain
Summary: She picked her poison, it was him. Toko
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Zuko, toph - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	The Air Around Us

Thinking back, Zuko could hardly remember Toph ever being sick. She had never complained that her throat was sore, her nose runny, or that she was inexplicably too cold. She hadn’t even been to the doctor in years, claiming to hate the overwhelming scent of their clinics. So, when he thought she was sick, he was admittedly worried about her.

But he was always worried about her. Not a day had gone by since he told her he loved her did he not worry about her. He was scared every time he looked at her pale, beautiful face. His chest would tighten when he looked into her sea green eyes, when holding her petite body. He had destroyed everything around him before, she would be no different. He knew he would fuck her life up, and she knew it too. He warned her, but she told him to cut the bullshit, that she didn’t care how he thought he was bad for her, and to stop with the excuses.

She had forced her way in, disregarding his attempts to push her out. They were both stubborn, but she won. In a way, Zuko was glad she had. It had taken him too long to realise how much he truly wanted her.

So, sometimes it was ok to lose. Sometimes, it was better to lose. 

XXXXXXX

“You’re too good for me, you know that right?” he muttered against her lips. They were alone, in his shitty apartment, naked and messy. She was missing class, her parents would kill her, her friends had made her phone buzz for what felt like a lifetime. He felt the breath of her sigh cool his neck, after she had left a trail of kisses and nuzzle closer into him. He wrapped his arms closer, tighter, encasing her with all that he had, himself.

“And you’re too stupid for me, but you don’t hear me going around announcing, do you?” he had laughed at that, Zuko had long deduced she was the only one who could make him do that. Careful to not to disturb her relaxed body, he tried to get up, but she stopped him before he could get far.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she huffed, annoyed with his movement. She hugged him, making it near impossible to leave. He rolled his eyes, he should’ve expected it.

“Toph, I’m just going out for a moment, I’ll be back in a few minut-”

“Just do it here”

“No”

She lifted her head at that. He never told her no. He promised he would never tell her no. For all her life, Toph had been told no. She didn’t need it from him either. Her confusion must’ve shown itself on her face, because Zuko started to explain himself.

“I don’t want it around you, you know that Toph.” his voice stern, too stern for her liking. He had tried to get up again, but she wouldn’t allow it. It was his turn to sigh now, giving up and lazily reaching for his nightstand. 

Suddenly they had both become silent, the sound of their breathing seemed to echo in the room. Toph heard the familiar sound of a flame being lit, and quick inhalation. She didn’t move, as she felt him relax again, and her body being able to mold itself back into him. His skin wasn’t as warm as it had been before, it was cool to the touch, yet she could still feel his internal heat against her cheek. It rose within his chest, and quickly left when it fell back down. She couldn’t help but relish in the moment, his usual underlying scent filling her nose, causing memories to spring back up.

She loved this, him. Zuko was worth every class missed, every fight with her parents, and every disappointing look her friends had given her. She found herself giggling at the first serious conversation they had. He had told her he was ‘damaged’ and ‘trouble’, to stay away from him, he would hurt her in ways that she would wish she had never met him. Inhale. She traced circles on underneath his scared eye, feeling the bumps and ridges. He hadn’t flinched. She smiled. Exhale.

Lifting herself up about him, Toph leaned in to give him a quick peck. She gave a wicked smile when he realised what she was about to do, and angled herself to take him in. He gripped her hips, as they fell into rhythmic harmony. Inhale. Her moans bounced off the walls. Exhale. He looked into her eyes. Inhale. She didn’t look back. Exhale. 

Inhale. They were on high. Her legs shook violently. He shared his newly found warmth with her. Exhale. They came back down. She fell back into him, her obsidian hair everywhere. He buried himself into her. Inhale. Exhale.

“I’m killing myself with this, Toph, I won’t drag you down with me”

“You don’t get to decide that Zuko. I’ve picked my poison, and it’s you. Deal with it”

She reached for his nightstand. The afternoon sun poured into the room.

XXXXXXX

Zuko was right. She was sick. Very sick.

He had lied to himself

His mother had once described him as a single flame, ready to consume everything all at once. Before, Zuko thought she implied that he had potential. He’d been sheltered too much, he was ready to go into the world and conquer everything to come his way. Well, that's how his uncle had interrupted it for him when she had died. 

But now, he truly understood what it had meant. He was a single flame, ready to destroy anything in his path. Toph was not going to be the exception. And, oh God, he prayed that she was going to be. He had hoped, deep within himself, she would be the mountain to withstand his heat. Or even better, he wished his flame had extinguished itself. He wished the embers had blown themselves out. He wished a nothingness would remain in their place.

Instead, they had made their way into her. They danced with her cells. Her precious, fragile cells. His colors, his reds, yellows, oranges had exploded within her. Her cheeks were rosey, that summer rose color. He hated roses. It was a matter of time they said. He couldn’t do anything about it, she said.

Her lungs filled with lilies. His mother’s favourite. 

She touched his scar. He flinched.

She coughed up poisoned lies. 

Inhalantes terræ. Exhalant ignis.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading. This is only a oneshot I used to practice my writing (romance specifically) with, so if it has that lazy vibe to it, you now know why. I had fun writing it though, and I was inspired by a few songs (I’ll put them on my profile). Anyway, please don’t forget to review and such, once again thanks for reading. - Cindy


End file.
